Diagnostic analyzers for testing samples typically utilize a moving carousel containing a processing path. The moving carousel holds reaction vessels which contain samples to be tested by the diagnostic analyzer. Pipetting devices transfer reagents into the reaction vessels to be mixed with the samples. In order to diagnostically test the samples containing the reagents, the pipetting devices transfer the samples from the moving carousel to a testing device which is off-track from the moving carousel. This increases cost, takes up space, and decreases throughput.
A diagnostic analyzer is needed to overcome one or more of the issues of one or more of the existing diagnostic analyzers.